A travers nous
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Parce que l'amitié cache parfois bien d'autres choses… {Collection de vignettes, sans queue ni tête}
1. Soleil

Pour un flammant rose que j'apprécie bien plus que les autres,

CacheCoeur

* * *

\- Non !

Il cligna des yeux, encore plus fort, encore plus vite, ses cils battant doucement ses joues. Les deux mains jointes, une petite moue angélique sur le visage, Jasper suppliait Monty du regard. Et s'il y avait bien une seule arme, une seule chose à laquelle Monty ne pourrait jamais résister, c'était ce regard sur ce visage.

\- J'ai dit « non » Jasper ! répéta fermement Monty. Arrête de me faire tes yeux de cocker. Ça ne marche plus !

\- Parce que ça a déjà marché ? se mit à glapir Jasper, un sourire lui dévorant les pommettes.

Monty se massa les tempes et inspira profondément. Son meilleur-ami sautillait dans tous les sens, intenable, surexcité.

\- Tu vas bien finir par craquer. Dans dix minutes peut-être, ou trente mais qu'importe ! Alors épargne ton énergie et accepte maintenant ! haussa les épaules Jasper.

Il leva les yeux en l'air et s'avança vers le muret.

\- Tu sais que j'ai le vertige…

\- Allez, je suis juste derrière toi ! l'encouragea son ami. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Monty expira, délivrant l'air emprisonné dans ses poumons. Il détestait furieusement Jasper pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Puis il réfléchit. Jasper méritait bien qu'il affronte sa peur. En fait, pour lui, il aurait démonté n'importe quel obstacle, même un petit muret un peu trop haut. Monty était prêt à repousser ses limites, même si elle faisait plus de deux mètres cinquante de hauteur. Il escalada sans rien dire, des sueurs froides et le rythme cardiaque irrégulier, et se laissa finalement tomber sur le sable, le souffle coupé. Il sentit Jasper atterrir juste derrière lui, et son sourire réchauffant sa nuque.

\- Ça valait le coup non ? l'interrogea Jasper en écartant ses bras pour englober le paysage.

Le soleil se noyait dans l'eau bleu. Ses rayons faisaient des ricochets dans l'océan et l'orange se mêlait au rose, au violet… On aurait une peinture, une aquarelle. Un délavé de toutes les couleurs du ciel. Les vagues s'échouaient sur le rivage, mourraient sous leurs yeux ébahis. Monty se mît à sourire à son tour. La joie de Jasper était contagieuse, et il en était heureux d'en être le malade à cet instant. Quand son ami s'approcha de lui pour s'emparer de sa main, toutes les vagues du monde s'arrêtèrent de s'échouer sur toutes les plages du monde entier et le temps s'arrêta pour Monty. C'était fracassant, cette sensation. Il détourna le regard, incapable de le soutenir, sans savoir pourquoi et sursauta en déchiffrant une inscription au loin :

\- Mais c'est une plage privée Jasper ! T'es malade ! Si on se fait choper on est foutu ! gronda-t-il.

Jasper éclata de rire, espiègle, et les vagues se remirent s'échouer, mais cette fois-ci, contre le cœur de Monty, bien trop amoureux.


	2. Opium

Pour Maliae,

CacheCoeur :)

* * *

Jasper était malade. Voir la vie en nuance de gris, c'était être malade, non ? Pourtant, Jasper avait toujours été ce genre de personne un peu illuminé, qui s'extasiait d'un rien et plaisantait d'un tout. Il n'était pas pessimiste, toujours optimiste. Il était attentif, dévoué aux autres. Jasper donnait à son entourage, donnait puis redonnait, encore et encore sans s'en lasser parce qu'il n'aimait jamais à moitié. Puis vient le jour ou il eut la sensation qu'il avait trop donné, tout donné. Sa petite amie Maya était morte, comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

Jasper chercha longtemps son opium. Il chercha encore plus longtemps le bon alcool, le bon dosage, les bonnes plantes… Il ne voyait même pas Monty, en train d'essayer souffler sur les braises pour allumer l'étincelle qui redonnerait vie à son meilleur-ami. Alors, Monty attendait. Il attendait que Jasper se rende compte qu'il y avait de bien meilleure drogue, toute aussi puissante, et pourtant inoffensive. Et un jour, Jasper comprit. Il sortit la tête de l'eau, sans redevenir celui qu'il était avant, mais en étant cette personne au regard rieur qui manquait tant à Monty. Ce qui avait soigné Jasper, c'était l'ivresse de leurs baisers, et cette sensation de planer quand ils étaient dans les bras l'un et l'autre. C'était ça, qui avait rendu ses couleurs à la vie.


End file.
